ScourAmy
by AimeeAStheHedgehog17
Summary: A oneshot of Scourge and Amy.


**_Trying something new hope you like it._**

* * *

Amy sat waiting for her hero to arrive for the date but as usual he wasn't going to show up in time. There were times she even doubted whether he really loved her or just saw her as a friend. After a while of waiting in the park, Amy gave up realizing Sonic wasn't coming (although ironically, he did show up but got whisked away into the world of king Arthur). She sighed and went back home with her heart feeling slightly torn. She spent most of her energy this one morning to make herself look as pretty as she could be and now all that was wasted. After a while of walking back, she sat back down on a park bench but came to the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Who's there?", she yelled brandishing her hammer and looking into the dark woods. After a few seconds she eased up and sat back down. "Probably just the wind", she said to herself. "Wrong", came a rough voice from behind her. She turned fast and yelped up at what she saw. It was Scourge, Sonic's green evil twin. Standing against a tree with his black leather jacket open at the chest showing of his muscular scarred chest, he grinned at Amy through his red sunglasses revealing a sharp toothed grin. "What the heck do you want?", Amy growled pulling her hammer up again. "Easy, booster seat Amy", Scourge chuckled, "I'm just here to give you company". "How did you get out of jail anyway", Amy said suspiciously and Scourge answered by showing his hands which had broken cuffs on his wrists. "No prison can keep me", he chuckled, "You're boyfriend stood you up again?" "Knock it off", Amy yelled as she began to walk away. Scourge realized he struck a nerve and zipped ahead of her, "So old Blue treating you as a friend and not a woman. Face it, darling, you've never been in his heart". "Shut up", Amy yelled turning away and trying to hold back the tears accumulating in her eyes. "Unlike me, I don't turn the ladies away", Scourge chuckled again as Amy began to shake, "Your young, hot, sweet and innocent and all Blue does is run away from you like you're the plague". "Hmph", Amy fumed, "I will never be dumped by him and I certainly won't go out with a scumbag like you". Scourge grabbed her arm and turned her to face him only he had a serious face on his face, "Amy Rose, I AM Sonic the hedgehog. Whether I'm his evil version is irrelevant. I am the best, the most aware of the twins, the handsomest-". Amy felt herself begin to break, "LET ME GO!" "No", Scourge said and made her look up, "Unlike Blue, I am aware of your feelings. You love Sonic the hedgehog and I am a Sonic. Therefore you can date me. There's a loophole in your love commitment". Amy began to flush a little but was still shaking from Scourge's firm grip on her arm. "Please... let...me go", she begged as tears began to pour down her cheeks. Scourge sighed as he eased his grip and wiped the tears from her eyes with his jacket sleeve. "Go out with me and I'll let you go", he said sternly. "Fine", She said looking away and Scourge let go of her arm. She ran off as fast as she could for home. "What was wrong with me?", she thought to herself, "Why couldn't I just hit him and run away? Why does it feel like he can see through every point of my life?" These thoughts kept bombarding her as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning...

Amy awoke in bed feeling like she was crying a lot. Maybe what happened between her and Scourge was just a bad dream? "Morning", came that rough voice again. She yelped in surprise and fell off her bed when she recognized it as Scourge's voice she looked from behind her bed and saw him looking at her after coming through the window. "What the hell are you doing here?", she growled brandishing out her hammer again. "Hmm, little Amy must have a short attention span. Did you forget that we'll be going out until your boyfriend actually returns?" "You're doing this just to spite him", she growled preparing to smash him with her piko hammer, "You did it to Fiona and you're doing it to me". "Fiona and I are history", Scourge growled to himself as he shut the window, "That damn traitor turned tail and ran away when she should have been defending me". "Well I bet you've got a lot of girlfriends to take her place", she growled, "And I'm not going to be one of them". "Idiot", Scourge growled to her, "You think I surround myself with women for fun? Wrong! I do it because in a world where anyone who wants to be your friend is also your enemy like that damn Suppression squad, having lots of girls fills that void. I was born with no friends unlike that damn Blue hedgehog". Amy lowered her hammer as she began to see a different side of Scourge. He wasn't like this because he was born that way, it was because he had nobody to be with. Amy sighed and sat on her bed, "Fine, I'll go out with you but no kissing or that disgusting stuff you do with your girlfriends and ONLY until Sonic returns then you're out of here". "You're no fun", Scourge chuckled as he grabbed her hand, "Hold on to your underwear". He picked her up in his arms and dashed off and super speed. This reminded Amy of being with Sonic only Scourge was faster. She was also nestled against his chest and his twin scars. Those two lightning shaped scars felt like sandpaper against her cheek. His green skin also felt warm and soft.

After a while he stopped and placed her down on the beach. The waves crashed against the sandy earth but Amy felt very suspicious of Scourge. "Remember Amy, old girl", she thought to herself, "Scourge can't be trusted; one wrong move and he'll do something perverted to me". Then Scourge leaned on her shoulders and chuckled into her ear, "You were thinking, 'You shouldn't trust me or I'd do something naughty to you' weren't you?" Amy looked at him with eyes wide, "How did you know?" "I can read you like a book", Scourge chuckled, "I know women and how they feel. I particularly know about you and your love life". "WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ME AND SONIC?!", Amy yelled at the tops of her lungs catching Scourge off guard. As she panted to catch her breath, Scourge walked back over and patted her head, "I'm not here to criticize your love life. I guess I struck a nerve and I'm sorry for that". Amy flushed as she felt his warm hand combing through her quills even rubbing her ears. He also looked at her with a sad expression. He knew she wouldn't give up on Sonic so any attempts of bringing her to his side would prove futile. He sighed and walked off only to feel Amy grab his arm. "What are you-?", he tried saying but was interrupted by Amy pressing her lips against his. He flushed along with her as he wrapped his arms around her slender body. Then he broke off and saw Amy blushing like a tomato and her green eyes shining like watery emeralds. "I love you, Amy", Scourge said. "I love you too", Amy said as she kissed him again.

Several days later...

Sonic eventually returned and told Amy about his adventures in the world of King Arthur. "That's the lamest excuse ever", she growled, "You just forgot about our Date!" "No I swear it", Sonic nervously said as Amy pulled out her hammer. She ran after him but didn't know that Scourge was watching her. "Maybe one day", Scourge said, "I will get her to come to my side... but until now, I will continue giving old Blue a thrashing then might steal that Amy from him".

The End


End file.
